inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seijou Shougo
(Forward) |number= 7 |element= Fire |team= Dragonlink |seiyuu= Yuki Kodaira |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 042 (GO)}} Seijou Shougo ( ) is a forward of Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Considers all who oppose him to be evil, and soccer a kind of purification."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team, except for Yamato, he has white hair which covers his right eye. He also has purple eyes. Plot He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42. He used his keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn W, along with the rest of the forwards to stop Nishiki Ryouma from advancing through the field. In episode 43, he used his keshin again along with all the team. Then, he made a keshin shoot which was stopped by Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Later, he made another keshin shoot which easily broke through Shinsuke's Majin The Hand and scored the third goal to Dragonlink. In episode 44, he used his keshin another time to steal the ball from Tenma, but failed to do so. Later, his keshin was beaten by Tenma's Soyokaze Step. At the end of the match, his team lost with 5-4. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Seijou, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Ikari Gouriki *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Spirits *'Item': Daichi no Gloves (だいちのグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Seijou, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Photo': Old Fashioned Broom (ふるめかしいホウキの写真, taken in the Kogarashi Manor 3F) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Seijou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Old Fashioned Broom (ふるめかしいホウキの写真, taken on the third floor of Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Enormous Dark' *'Last Rival' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ignites' *'Strikers' Trivia *His dub name is based on the Spanish ex-player and football trainer Quique Flores. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters